User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/More New Characters Update Number Two
You thought this was gonna get a sequel? Think again! Humans *''Christopher Richardson'' - He lives in Danville. He is a skinny guy. He's also tall as Jelo. He has green eyes and messy, medium blonde hair with bangs. He also wears a light blue t-shirt, a dark blue jacket, black jeans and red sneakers. He also has a Splat Roller, a grappling hook, a can of Pringles and some others. He secretly also has a huge crush on Jade, Gianna, Lucille and Athena. His first best friends are Louie, Emilia, Jade, Gianna and Lucille. His sixth best friends are Tessa, Jennifer and Josephine. His eighth best friends are Scarlett, Lexi, Malia, Clara, Kylie, Reese and Nova. He can also play the saxophone. *''Louie Wells'' - Like Christopher, he lives in Danville. Like Christopher, he's skinny. He's as tall as Jelo and Christopher. He has amber eyes and red hair. He wears a green t-shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers. He secretly has a crush on Scarlett and Clara. He can also play the double bass. *''Emilia Wells'' - She is Louie's sister. She also lives in Danville. Like Louie and Christopher, she's thin. She's slightly shorter than Jelo, as many human males grow taller than females. She has blue eyes and light brown hair tied into a long ponytail. She wears a navy blue t-shirt, gray pants and brown shoes. *''Gabriel Mitchell'' - He lives in Echo Creek. He's thin. He's taller than Emilia, but still shorter than Jelo, Christopher or Louie. He has gray eyes, short dirty blonde hair and buck teeth. He wears a light orange t-shirt, blue pants and purple shoes. He secretly has a crush on Emilia. He also plays the banjo and the trombone. *''Kieran Fraser'' - He lives in Echo Creek. He's thin. He's as tall as Gabriel. He has blue eyes and messy blue-dyed hair. He wears a light green t-shirt, green shorts and dark green sneakers. He secretly has a crush on Hailey, Lexi, Malia, Alyssa, Reese, Nova and Breanna. *''Oliver Hunter'' - He lives in Echo Creek. He's thin. He's slightly shorter than Jelo, but still taller than Gabriel. He has blue eyes and golden blonde hair tied into a ponytail. He wears a red t-shirt, black pants and blue shoes. He secretly also has a crush on Valerie. *''Frederick Wilson'' - He lives in Danville. He's thin. He's taller than Oliver, but still shorter than Jelo. He has green eyes and messy black hair. He wears a purple tank top, blue jeans, black shoes and glasses. He also plays the cello, the banjo and the bassoon. *''Alissa Conway'' - She lives in Echo Creek. She's thin. She's a tiny bit taller than Emilia. She has amber eyes and long, wavy light blue-dyed hair. She wears a blue t-shirt, blue jeans and blue shoes. She also plays the flute, the harp, the double bass and the trombone. *''Helena Conway'' - She is Alissa's sister. She's thin. She's a tiny bit taller than her sister, but still shorter than Gabriel. She has blue eyes and short, straight golden blonde hair. She wears a light gray female polo shirt, black pants and brown shoes. *''Zak Miller'' - He lives in Echo Creek. He's thin. He's as tall as Jelo. He has hazel green eyes and messy orange-dyed hair. He wears a light blue male polo shirt, blue jeans, brown sneakers and glasses. He has a crush on Helena. He plays the guitar and the cello. *''Lexie Webb'' - She lives in Echo Creek. She's thin. She's slightly taller than Helena, but still shorter than Gabriel. She has blue eyes and medium, straight blonde hair. She wears a light blue t-shirt, black pants, red shoes, a green headband and gray glasses. She currently has a crush on no one. *''Sarah Webb'' - She is Lexie's twin sister. She's thin. She's as tall as Lexie. She has blue eyes and long, wavy red hair. She wears a red female polo shirt, black pants and orange shoes. She has a little crush on someone. She plays the violin, the harp and others that I can't pick. She's happy-go-lucky and pretty smart. Her swimsuit is a red leotard. *''Carolina Soto'' - TBA *''Megan Soto'' - TBA *''William Gardner'' - TBA *''Leon Harrison'' - TBA *''Reece Grant'' - TBA *''Cheyanne Fulton'' - TBA *''Faith Mitchell'' - She is Gabriel's sister. She's thin. She's taller than Lexie, but shorter than Gabriel. She has brown eyes, long, wavy red hair and buck teeth. She wears a yellow female polo shirt, blue shorts, black shoes and glasses. She can play the trumpet, the bassoon and the double bass. Plants *''Ashton Barrett'' - A male Kernel-pult. He lives in Danville. He looks like Mel, but his body is a tiny bit darker than her's (but still brighter than Kernely), no eyelashes and no jewelry. He also wears glasses. Samantha also has a secret crush on him. Ghosts *''Jade'' - She lives near where Arturo and the other ghosts live. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, also, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". Her body is a tiny bit thinner than Katherine's. She has blue eyes, small "hips" and has long, wavy beige hair. She also wears a pink female polo shirt. She's as tall as Nova. She can also play the flute, the violin, the piano, the harp, the trumpet and the clarinet. She's mostly calm and intelligent. She's also friendly and supportive of others. *''Gianna'' - She is one of Jade's best friends. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". Her body is as thin as Jade's. She has amber eyes, small "hips" and has short, messy red hair. She also wears a lavender female polo shirt. She is slightly shorter than Nova, but taller than Breanna. She can also play the clarinet and the english horn. *''Lucille'' - She is one of Jade's best friends. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". Her body is as thin as Jade's. She has green eyes, small "hips" and long, straight brown hair. She also wears a light blue female polo shirt. She's taller than Gianna, but shorter than Jade. She's often energetic and intelligent. She's very friendly and supportive of others. *''Valerie'' - She is one of Jade's best friends. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". Her body is as thin as Jade's. She has blue eyes, small "hips" and green-dyed hair tied into small pigtails coming from the sides. She wears a sea green female polo shirt. She's shorter than Lucille, but still taller than Gianna. *''Brooklynn'' - She is a best friend of Louie. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". Her body is slightly thinner than Jade's. She has brown eyes, small-medium "hips" and long, wavy light brown hair. She wears a red female polo shirt. She's taller than Nova, but still shorter than Scarlett. She loves chatting with Louie, whenever it's in-person or text. She secretly also has a crush on Louie. *''Maria'' - She is Brooklynn's sister. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". Her body is as thin as Brooklynn's. She has blue eyes, small "hips" and long, wavy orange-dyed hair. She wears a yellow female polo shirt. She's taller than Scarlett, but shorter than Jonathan. She, unlike Brooklynn, doesn't chat with Louie, but she instead chats with Kieran. She secretly also has a crush on Kieran. *''Christina'' - She is Lucille's sister. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". Her body is as thin as Jade's. She has green eyes, small "hips" and teal-dyed hair tied into small pigtails coming from the sides. She wears a light teal female polo shirt. She's taller than Valerie, but shorter than Lucille. Other best friends (other than Lucille) include Maria, Brooklynn and Alissa. *''Adeline'' - She is one of Maria's best friends. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". Her body is as thin as Brooklynn's. She has blue eyes, small "hips" and short, straight red hair with bangs. She wears a light blue female polo shirt and white glasses. She's as tall as Tessa. She secretly has a crush on Jelo. She's also a nerd, like Tessa, Jennifer and Jelo. She also loves science. She plays the violin and the piano. She's pretty calm and intelligent. She's also friendly and supportive of others. *''Cecilia'' - She is one of Brooklynn's best friends other than Louie. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". Her body is slightly thinner than Brooklynn's. She has blue eyes, small "hips" and long, wavy green-dyed hair. She wears a orange female polo shirt. She's surprisingly slightly taller than Jonathan. She currently has a crush on no one, but some people actually do have a crush on her. *''Athena'' - She is one of Jade's best friends. She is also one of Brooklynn's best friends other than Louie. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". She's taller than Lucille, but shorter than Jade. Her body is as thin as Brooklynn's. She has blue eyes, small-medium "hips" and long, straight light brown hair. She wears a green female polo shirt. She currently has a crush on no one, but some people (like Christopher) do have a crush on her. *''Khloe'' - She is Frederick's girlfriend. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". She's a tiny bit taller than Scarlett, but shorter than Maria. Her body is slightly thicker than Reese's, but thinner than Nova's. She has blue eyes, small-medium "hips" and black hair tied into small pigtails coming from the sides. She wears a red female polo shirt and red lipstick. *''Tina'' - She is Khloe's twin. Like the friendly ghosts, she is friends with most of them and Richard. Like them, she isn't humanoid and has a "tail". She's as tall as Khloe. Her body is as thick as Khloe's. She has blue eyes, small-medium "hips" and black hair tied into small pigtails from the sides. She wears a pink female polo shirt and pink lipstick. Her secret crush is currently no one, but some people do have a crush on her. (BONUS!) Things I did #1 (Christopher's house. A sleep-over is going, with Clara, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Gianna and Lucille.) Christopher: *checking the time* Well, it's time for me to sleep. *falls asleep* Tessa & Lucille: Us too. *both sleep, along with the other ghosts* (Suddenly, Christopher finds himself...somewhere.) Christopher: Huh? Where am I...? *sees Jade, Gianna and Lucille talking to each others nearby* Jade: Soo, do you know about that big museum? Gianna: Yeah, I do! I've visited it before, and I loved it there! Lucille: Yeah, me too. (Jade, Gianna and Lucille all giggle quietly.) Christopher: *blushing* (Heh, I gotta work out to attract them.) Narrator: 2 months later... (Christopher comes out, but he's much more muscular.) Christopher: Alright! I'm ready! *walks off* (Christopher goes back to where the 3 were. ...But, they were nowhere to be found.) Christopher: (Crap. Hold on.) *runs to the haunted mansion* Arturo: Welcome. Christopher: Hey, I'm just going in to try to get directions to wherever Jade is. Arturo: Ah, that girl. Okay, come in. (Christopher runs in. Inside are Scarlett, Hailey, Lexi, Malia, Sophia, Clara, Julianna, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Reese and Nova.) Scarlett: Hey, Chrissy! Christopher: Hey! Any directions to wherever Jade is? Scarlett: Ehh, I'll ask Nova. She should know. *to Nova* Do you know where Jade is? Nova: ...Well, of course! Follow me! (Christopher, Scarlett, Hailey, Lexi, Malia, Sophia, Clara, Julianna, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine and Reese follow Nova to Jade's house. Inside, Jade, Gianna and Lucille are hanging out.) Christopher: Uhh, hey gals. Jade, Gianna & Lucille: Hey, Chri- *all shocked, then fall in love* Oohh~! *run up to Christopher and hug him* Christopher: (Heh, I got what I wanted.) (Scarlett, Hailey, Lexi, Malia, Sophia, Clara, Julianna, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Reese and Nova also fall in love and hug him, giggling.) Christopher: *sigh* (Suddenly, Sophia and Julianna begin shaking.) Christopher: Huh? (They begin to shake harder. Their giggling gets higher pitched and slightly louder. Their bodies begin to inflate.) Christopher: What's happening?! (They begin shaking and vibrating violently, looking like they're about to explode.) Christopher: NO, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLODE?! (They stop.) Christopher: Whew... Julianna: What? (Their bodies inflate more.) Christopher: PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE GONNA EXPLODE!!! (Their bodies inflate even more.) Sophia & Julianna: *giggling* Christopher: NO! NO! NO! NO! STOP! STOOP! STOOOOOPPPPP!!! I LOVE YOU, GALS! Sophia & Julianna: We love you, too~! *both giggle* (Their giggling pitch starts to get lower as their bodies keep inflating.) Christopher: AGH!!! STOOOPPPPP!!!! PLEASE!!!! SSSSSTTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!!!!! (Richard walks in.) Richard: What's going-huh? What are you doing? (We go into Sophia and Julianna's bodies to see that there's an inflatable bomb inside them.) Richard: Are you guys bombs?! *screams and runs away* Christopher: *to Clara, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Gianna and Lucille* CAN WE KISS BEFORE THEY EXPLODE?!?!?!?! Clara: Sure. *kisses Christopher* Tessa: *kisses Christopher* Jennifer: *kisses Christopher* Josephine: *kisses Christopher* Gianna: *kisses Christopher* Lucille: *kisses Christopher* (Sophia and Julianna's bodies keep inflating, untill they explode (no blood or gore), taking Christopher, Clara, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Gianna and Lucille all down with it. Suddenly, Christopher, Clara, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Gianna and Lucille all wake up!) Christopher, Clara, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Gianna & Lucille: YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Louie: *wakes up* WOAH! *walks into Christopher's room, along with Emilia* What happened?! Christopher: We just had a nightmare! Louie: ...Alright, but you scared me like that! Try getting back to sleep, okay? Emilia: Yeah. (Christopher, Clara, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Gianna and Lucille go back to sleep, along with Louie and Emilia, who go back to their room.) #2 (Christopher is sleeping. Suddenly, he finds himself in Jade's house, with Jade, Gianna, Lucille, Scarlett, Malia, Clara, Tessa, Jennifer, Josephine, Katherine, Reese and Nova.) Jade: Hey, Chrissy! Christopher: Uh, hey! Scarlett & Nova: Wanna hang out~? Christopher: Yeah, sure! (The ghosts giggle softly.) Gianna: *leans forward to Christopher* How's your day? Christopher: Good, Gianna! Jade: Hey, Chrissy, can we do something...? Christopher: Uh, yeah. (The ghosts all kiss Christopher. They giggle.) Christopher: Heh, that's so sweet of you, gals! *blushes* Jade: Thanks! (The ghosts giggle and start kissing him again.) Christopher: Aww. Wait, stop. (The ghosts stop.) Christopher: Gianna... Gianna: Huh? Christopher: I-I've got something to tell you... Gianna: What's that? Christopher: Want to become my girlfriend...? Gianna: Uhhh... *blushing* ...Sure. (Christopher and Gianna kiss.) Gianna: I love you. Christopher: I love you too. (Scarlett and Clara kiss Christopher as well.) Christopher: Heh. (Christopher and Gianna are about to kiss again, but Christopher wakes up.) Christopher: ...It was a dream. *bursts into tears* WHYYYYY?!?! I WANTED TO KISS HER SO MUCH!!! *sobbing* Louie: Sshh, it's okay... Christopher: *sniff* ....You're right. (Christopher goes back to sleep, along with Louie.) #3 Ashton: Another day for me. *walks, but runs into Gabriel* Huh? Oh, hey Gabriel! Gabriel: Hey Ashton! Ashton: How's it going so far? Gabriel: Good. Your day...? Ashton: Great! Met anyone? Gabriel: Oh, yes. Met Samantha. Ashton: She's Kernely's sister, right? Gabriel: Yes. Ashton: I knew it! Gabriel: I'll call her over right now. *calls her on the phone* Samantha, hello? Samantha: *on the phone* Yeees? Gabriel: I just want to bring you to Ashton. Samantha: ...Alright, whoever he is. Bye. *hangs up* Gabriel: She should be here soon. Ashton: Alright. Narrator: Some minutes later... Samantha: *arrives* Hey, Gabriel! Gabriel: Hey Samantha! Ashton: So, that's her. Samantha: Yup. Hey, are you Ashton? Ashton: Yes. Samantha: Oh, okay. Gabriel: What should we do? Samantha: ...Dunno. *shrugs* Ashton: .....!!! Let's go to that huge museum! Samantha: Yeah! And I'll think Kernely will be there. Ashton: Yup, me too. I actually know her. We're friends. Samantha: 'Kay. Now, leeeeeeeet's geeeeeeeet moooooooving!!! W.I.P. (BONUS #2!) Possible Shippings *Christopher x Jade *Christopher x Gianna *Christopher x Lucille *Gabriel x Emilia *Louie x Scarlett *Louie x Clara *Louie x Brooklynn *Kieran x Maria *Jelo x Adeline *Ashton x Samantha W.I.P. Category:Blog posts